Mistletoe
by cherrykura
Summary: Lesson learned. Never, ever pull a trick behind a bean sprout without him knowing. AllenxLenalee, KandaxLavi?
1. Chapter 1

[Note: Sorry for the clichéness

I'm guessing this will be a 2-3 chapter story xD (if I can finish it), although I really planned it out to be a one-shot fic... my mind isn't working D: and again, thanks for reading!!! sorry for the wrong grammar and the OC of some...

Advance Merry Christmas!!! °w°

Mistletoe

_Coz it's always fun when there's one around._

"Oyyyyyyyyyyy, Moyashi! Where are you?"

"…"

With no avail of response, the red-head sighed and trudged down the hallway with someone trailing along behind him. Passing through where some finders tried to hang a star on the ceiling. Unfortunately, though, one fell down the ladder. _Ouch_.

Celebration of Christmas in the order was now being held at the Asian branch at this time (Sponsored by Bak-Chan, yours truly.). Wreaths, stars, candles, and other feathery like things hung around basically everywhere like leeches to give the so called "christmasy" atmosphere. With no luck, rather than giving that feeling, it makes one feel shivers up and down his spine; all the more when Bak-Chan mostly placed look-alike plushies of himself in every corner [most of all, an uber ultra secret rare one-of-a-kind Lenalee plushie at his room which he stole. (Guess who made it?). With that reason, I guess we can conclude that even Bak-Chan (who proclaimed that he was perfect for this job) has bad taste in decorating. But of course, none of them will ever admit that. If they would, expect hive man to visit their room tonight.

"Oy… Allen D: .., my stomach's rumbling and it's bad enough that you're leaving me with she-man² here. Where the heck are you?!" Whining and exasperated, Lavi just ignored the evil-eyed looks someone kept on sending him (they have issues to discuss).

"I just don't get it why Moyashi would tell us to follow him and then he disappears right out of the blue." Crossing his arms behind his head, he turned to his black-haired¹ companion. "Na, what do you think, Yuu?"

"…?!!"

To his dismay and utter annoyance, he was nowhere to be found.

"Great, now HE goes awol on me."

Grudgingly, he went on towards his search for the missing bean sprout and his ex-companion, _the_ samurai-man.

…_What are they up to?..._

---

Unbeknownst to the red-haired lad, two figures were crouching silently behind a table. One of them obviously agitated threw a worried glance at the other.

"Ne… -nudge nudge- are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course! Nothing like a good 'ol Christmas spirit… heHEhe…" Seeing the disapproving look at others face, his smile declined slightly. "Come join the fun Lenalee, can't you feel the love?!"

"Allen-kun!" Frowning, she replied," I know you're still sort of angry about that incident… but you're taking this way too far!"

"Oh c'mon, aren't you a least bit ticked off about that? I mean look at this!" Allen pointed to the obvious hand print on his left cheek, "This is what your _nii-san_ did to me when he saw that."

"Well I..., I…umm…" A light blush rose to her cheeks as she thought of that memory. Make that _the really Merry Christmas_ memory. "He was just…ah… quite grumpy that day since his plushie kind of got lost…and…I guess it was quite a shock to him that he saw you…and…me… doing that and…"

Allen couldn't help but feel confused at the fidgeting girl in front of him. Maybe he was more _innocent_ than he thought (Not). She was blushing ten times brighter than earlier. The color of her face right now would even make blood red jealous. He just couldn't understand women. He might as well be labeled as a clueless dope when it comes to them. Curse his master for not teaching him about these mysterious beings; when he comes home every night with one himself.

"Lenalee… look, I'm really sorry if you got angry by that, but you and I know that it was really out of force and…and..---"

hiccup---hiccup

" ---O..Oi!! Did I say something wrong?"

Panic. That was his state of mind right now. _What did he do? What did he do? She was crying or was starting to at least. Is it about the slapping thing?!! Th-then if it is, he won't mind if Komui would slap him again just to stop her crying. Wait.., if Komui saw her like this and with him obviously as the culprit since he was with her right at that time…he would…_

He can already hear Mana calling him when he was thinking of doing that. Scratch that out of the options.

_You can do this Allen you've already faced countless of rabid dogs and calmed them down… then why would this be different? Oh No no no… I'm NOT starting comparing her to a dog. Kami-sama… this is so confusing D: . I need some cake._

"A..ano… Lenalee… c-can you---"

"So Allen-kun didn't really like to kiss me then…"

"Eh?" blink _She was starting to emit that aura…_

"He said it was only forced so it means he was disgusted by me, yes?"

_mmhmm..and so it was saying…_

"NO! I didn't mean it that way Lenalee.. I meant the people… the pressure…the---"

"And by that Allen-kun means he was also embarrassed to be seen with me…."

_I'll kill you³, you son of a …._

---

…_she-man._

_A SHE-MAN?! Question me about my sexuality I can take, but compare me to a she-man?! Why I oughta… Does he even know what those looks like?! I'm straight damn it. STRAIGHT! S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T! DAMN STRAIGHT!_

A fuming Kanda Yuu could be seen terrorizing the ground and somewhat unconsciously… _unconsciously_ pushed an unsuspecting and unlucky Miranda Lotto earlier rolling down the stairs. However, don't be alarmed. For she's already used being treated this way (poor girl).

When he finally found a place to rest or so, sighing, he sat down outside his room on the third floor. The wind was low, the sky was high… and he was alone. Perfect. Just perfect. Then he meditates.

_Why do birds suddenly appear…_

-tweet-

_Every time… you are near_

-Twee—eet-

Twitch.

-Twee—ee—et Tweeeeeeet-

_Just like me… so long to be…_

-tweety tweetity chirp chirp-

Twitch. Twitch.

_Close to you…_

-chirpy chirpity chirp tweet!♥-

Snap.

"YOU DAMN G-- FORSAKEN BIRDS SHUT THE F--- UP YOU F---ING PIECES OF S---!!! WHAT YOU'RE F---ING RELEASING OUT OF YOUR DAMN FORSAKEN LUNGS ISN'T EVEN PLEASANT! IT'S MAKING MY F---ING EARS BURN."

-chirpyy♥♥-

"GAHHHH…. MUGEN!"

_Bankai._

---

Jerry feels so happy today as he heads down towards his kitchen. It was really a good idea to tag along to the Asia branch for a change. You see, when good 'ol Jerry was taking a walk outside, he heard so many birds singing so beautifully. And then got the sudden urge to make some bird soup. And no, of course he's not a glutton! I assure you. So then what surprise did he get when he saw them suddenly fall on the ground simultaneously. Or in Jerry's point of view, they instantly, dropped dead.

No, this did not arouse suspicion in Jerry's sane mind. For all he was thinking how they would have this big pot of bird soup tonight and which seasoning should he use. And it was still just two days before Christmas day; such a pleasant surprise indeed.

Aahh.., Kami-sama must be watching from afar today.

---

¹it is black, right? xD

²Hope you won't… uh... hate me for this. xD

³Inspired by my teacher XD

--

This was originally a gift for a friend... and it still is!

advance merry christmas again, Nagu-san! and everyone♥

to be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Note : About "_Bankai"_… I can't really explain it xDD but if you watch Bleach, you'll understand what I'll mean. Sorry for this inconvenience.

And… for the record…, I'm really sorry if I made some of the characters OOC here… really… I am …., I tried my best D;

(Belated) Merry Christmas!! (Or should I say Happy New Year? xD)

Disclaimer : Still bugging Santa to let me own D. Gray Man.

Chapter 2

Mistletoe

He's dead.

That was the end of it.

Their trump card…, gone.

All their plans foiled to nothing.

Even the order couldn't predict this doubtful murder.

Allen Walker, the disciple of Marian Cross, died.

Even Lenalee couldn't stop it from happening. Neither could anyone…

It wasn't her fault. They knew, she knew. It was obvious.

He was such a sweet boy, a kind boy. So then why, why did this happen? He helped thousands among thousands. His judgment right among the condemned, never once did he betray his innocence…, never did he betray God. He knew his duty. He tried so hard to accomplish it and succeeded. There was no reason for this occurrence.

So then why…

Why…

WHY, BRICK WALL, WHY?!

--

Fluffy clouds…

Blinding Light…

White.

Pure White.

Could it be…

Heaven?

"_Allen…, Allen-kun… He's awake!"_

"_Oy!! Moyshi's back with the living!!! Panda Jiji!! Ge—"_

"_Flying, Kicking Panda Jiji FURRY¹!!!!!" –woosh- _

Not

"Ugh…, what happened…?" Allen groaned. Placing his palm on top of his temple; it was hard to miss the throbbing pain in his forehead, and also the obvious bump.

"Allen-kun!!!!" a familiar voice cried out. Before he had any time to react she pulled him into a tight-gripping hug.

"Wha?" Confused, yet again, Allen just sat there frozen in place; oblivious of what happened earlier, and with the sudden rendezvous with his usual companions.

…was today…

… his birthday?

Noticing the confused look on Allen's face, Lavi replied, "Oy, Moyashi! Don't tell me you got amnesia from that."

"Amnesia?"

Lenalee's ears instantly perked up when she heard that word. Amnesia? Allen?

It just doesn't seem to fit.

_xxLenalee's Imaginationxx_

_xxCamera!xx_

_xxThreexx_

_xxTwoxx_

_xxOnexx_

_xxACTION!xx_

_The sound of the sea… view of the orange sunset…_

_Reflection of calmness…_

_The atmosphere? Perfect, just perfect._

_A warm feeling…, children could be seen running along the bank of the shore, their laughter clearly audible. Others building sand castles and some… were spending quality time with their significant other. Amidst of that, two people were sitting on the bench beneath the tree… just enjoying each others presence or that's what I think they're doing._

"_Allen-kun…" One of them spoke softly… her voice mixed with a tint of anxiety._

_With her gesture, the man turned his head slowly towards her, his hair simultaneously swaying within the wind…his gentle face..., planned more by God than anyone else's…, his eyes, a sign of life…, reflection of what we are…_

_Then man… slowly replied…each of his words dripping with honey…enticing her…, "What is it?"_

"_I…, I made you some cake…" Blushing, she pulled a container behind her and thrust it towards him._

…

_Silence…_

"_I'm sorry…, but I don't know you." He smiled…, that innocent smile of his…_

_Scratching his cheek, he continued, "Have we met somewhere before?"_

_Before she had any time to reply, another voice made its entrance. Distant, but she was sure he could hear it._

'_Oyyy!! Moyashi, you done there yet?"_

_Turning to the source of the voice…, she saw a figure waving his hand to him, smiling._

"_Ahhh! Please wait a minute!" Rushing, he picked up his things, "I'm coming Lavi my love!!!" The girl watched in horror as he bowed quickly to her and muttered a quick sorry, then ran towards his destined soulmate._

_She just sat there with her mouth agape as she watched her dream boy whiz pass her._

_The story of her life._

_How exhilarating._

_xxRolling Cameraxx_

_xxThe Endixx_

How Lavi got into the picture, she did not know. What terrified her most was his confession of love to the red-haired man.

She couldn't bring herself to imagine hearing Allen say that.

Pulling away from the hug, "Ne..., Allen-kun…" Lenalee started…, "you really don't have amnesia, right?"

"No… I think I don't… do I?" Allen laughed nervously…, was there something he didn't quite catch on?

"So you really just don't remember what happened earlier?" Lavi queried, "Wall, Lenalee, Komui, me, flying?"

"You speak a language I do not understand." The cursed boy replied sarcastically… He looked to the girl in his or rather, to the one who was holding him; then something clicked in the far corner of his mind.

"_A..ano… Lenalee… c-can you---"_

"_So Allen-kun didn't really like to kiss me then…"_

"_Eh?" blink _

"_He said it was only forced so it means he was disgusted by me, yes?" _

"_NO! I didn't mean it that way Linalee.. I meant the people… the pressure…the---"_

"_And by that Allen-kun means he was also embarrassed to be seen with me…."_

"_What? Wha? NO!"_

"_Then what?!" Lenalee retored, grabbing Allen by the collar. Their faces a few inches away._

"_With all due respect Lenalee I did kind of…"_

"…_?"_

"_Kind of… e-e-enjo---"_

"_Moyashi!! So there you are!!!" _

'_NICE TIMING LAVI!'_

"_Aa…-re?!" Lavi smirked, "Did I interrupt something?"_

_With that comment, Lenalee suddenly dropped hold of his shirt and stared at the ground, blushing. It seemed so intriguing at that moment._

"_Hehh… Lenalee's turning red…, did something happen between you—"_

"_MY DARLING LENALEEEEEE-EE-EEE--EEEE" An oh-so familiar figure suddenly wailed in (or rather butted in) pushing Lavi to the ground._

'_Oh no…' At the sound of his voice…, Allen could already see himself hanging off a cliff, begging for his dear life. _

_---_

_The church bell was ringing…_

_They were carrying him now…_

_Off in a casket…_

_His body…_

_Ready to be buried…_

_He was watching them from above… beyond the sky…_

_He could already hear someone speaking in a mumbled voice…_

_It must be starting…_

"_Here lies Allen Walker. Fifteen years of age……"_

_---_

'_KAMI-SAMA NO, Not yet pleee-ease… I don't want to die a virgin.' (Because if he did, he won't be able to show/prove his seme-ness to the world)_

…

'_I just didn't think of that… did I…?'_

_Ignoring Allen in his own little world, this said man immediately hugged Lenalee on sight when he saw her tear-eyed, and in an instant, pointed a shaky finger to the supposed "oppressor", "WHAT DID THIS HORRIBLE BOY DO TO YOU NOW?"_

"_Nii-san we were just-"_

"_HE DIDN'T MOLEST YOU, DID HE?!"_

"_WHAT?! No, of course not why would—"_

"_You don't have to hide it from me Lenalee, Nii-san understands," flipping his hair dramatically he continued, "worry not for this horrible boy to hurt you, your Nii-san is here."_

_If it were possible, Lenalee would've turned into stone right about now._

"_YOU!" Komui accused._

"_Me?"_

"_YES YOU, YOU LITTLE TWAT."_

_Allen cringed at his voice. It wasn't the first time he heard Komui shouting…, but if he's shouting about his little imouto , that's a different case._

"_P-pardon?"_

"_Don't act dumb with me boy. You?! Touching Lenalee?—" He was getting closer to him…_

"_B-but I wasn't---"_

"_He wasn't touching me Nii-san…"_

"_Even then! You're hands are not worthy enough to get near her!" His arm was extending… oh crap… "And your filthy lips!! How I longed to rip that off your face! I would've done that a long time ago if it wasn't for Lenalee's 'cute(?)' pleading."_

"_But that wasn't my fault! Blame Lavi h-he--!!"_

"_Oy, Allen!! Don't get me into your mess!!"_

"_NO EXCUSES!! FACE MY WRATH!!" Grabbing Allen by the shoulder (with the strength of a pro-wrestler) he hauled him towards himself and 'sweetly' added, "SWEET DREAMS LOVER BOY."_

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-----"_

_-crack-_

"_ALLEN-KUN!!!"_

"_MOYASHI!!!"_

"_BRICK WAAAALLLLL!!!" (that was Bak-chan speaking by the way.)_

_The last things he heard…, before passing out._

"So that's what happened…" Allen contemplated…, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Minutes of silence followed… each one just reminiscing of what happened earlier…, which was approximately 40 minutes ago. Silent it was…, until Allen decided to voice out his frustration.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT LAVI!"

"WHAT?! What did I do?!"

"You and that BaKanda planned it all didn't you?!"

"Planned what?!"

"Ohh… don't play dumb with me eye-patch boy. I saw you the other day hanging that mistletoe by the door. And BaKanda was snickering when me and Lenalee passed by him that day."

"Isn't that right, Lenalee?!"

The blushing girl just replied with a slight nod.

'Damn that she-man.'

"Oyy, Moyashi, don't go around with that accusing finger of yours. It could get you into trouble one day."

"I know. And I'm enjoying every single moment of it."

"…"

"That reminds me… Lavi, could you go out for a sec?"

"Naze?"

"Me and Lenalee…, have some things to discuss… just for a while."

Smiling, he turned to Lenalee. "Na? Lenalee-chan?" -wink-

"Um… Yeah…" Lenalee replied, blushing. (she seems to blush a lot this chapter, ne?)

'Lenalee…chan? What is Allen up to…'

"Well… I have to find Yuu anyway…---" Lavi replied, as he turned for the door.

"Lavi…"

"Yes?"

"Can you just stay outside for a moment? Just for a bit…I still need to tell you something."

"Eh?... Sure…, I guess."

"Splendid."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He was smiling innocently. _Too_ innocently for his taste.

"Riiiight… come on Panda Jiji, let's go."

"I told you already many times not to call me that!"

"And it's always the same phrase you tell me every time… blah blah blah blah blaH."

Allen and Lenalee just both waved half-heartedly as they watched both apprentice and master exit the room.

"Lenalee—"

"Wait, Allen-kun… first of all… I really want to apologize."

"Eh?" Waving his hands in front of him, he replied, "N-no need Lenalee, it was most of my fault after all… I'm really sorry."

"No, I really need to do this, or else I won't forgive myself." Breathing deeply, she continued, "You were right Allen-kun…, you're not to blame about that kissing thing… it was really after all because of the mistletoe. And…, I don't blame you for not liking….to…kiss…me, since… I guess… I'm not really your type and all that but---"

Silenced, by his finger against her lips.

"That's not true Lenalee. I mean, you're great, really. You're beautiful, strong, kind… someone that any guy would want. And that includes me. It's just that…, with finding my shishou and all… things kind of got hectic in here and I really don't want to place you in harms way…or anything…"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"What I mean is…, Lenalee… I've made some deep thinking about this and I've decided… I'm still not ready for this kind of relationship, yet. And I think so does your Nii-san."

She smiled. An angel he saw at that moment…, and there he felt relief to his own heart.

Scratching his cheek slightly he softly said, "But just because of that… I can't deny my own jealousy when other guys are around you… and I sort of sympathize with your Nii-san in that kind of way…" Smiling, "So I really don't blame him when he threw me straight to the wall racking my brain cells causing me almost to be comatose and maybe breaking my spinal cord making me paralyzed for the rest of my life and if that happened I won't be able to continue my duties as an exorcist, would I?"

"…"

Lenalee just sweat dropped. 'He totally blames him.'

"I…I see. Thanks for telling me this, Allen-kun… it means a lot."

"Anytime." Allen replied and his hand, moving of its own accord, brushed the tear that was threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. Making her face to turn a million shades of red, if possible. Not being able to take back his own actions, he was just as shocked when she hugged him, not forcefully this time, and with her head resting against his chest.

"I take it we're back the way we were?" Allen queried, relieved, gently stroking her hair, absentmindedly, or so he thinks.

"Sure is!" Lenalee smiled, fully.

When was the last time she felt such a happy feeling?

"Oy!! Moyashi, Lenalee!! Hurry it up in there. Panda's not really the patient kind. Don't tell me you're—"

-thud-

"Don't think such thoughts idiot apprentice!"

"See what I mean?! He's already accusing me of saying that you're having---"

"I get it Lavi." Allen replied sarcastically. "We'll be out in a minute."

Turning back on Lenalee he asked, "So… the main reason I asked you to stay… other than apologizing is to ask… are you still up for it?"

"Depends…are you?"

"You bet."

"So tell me."

As Allen whispered his plan to her ears, Lenalee just didn't know if she really could do this, and why she agreed to it. But still, it would be fun to see if all did go according to plan. They're in for a lot of fun today.

---

Now if you're wondering where Yuu-kun is in this chapter…, let's just say he's with Jerry right about now… happily eating soba.

Bird flavor.

Yum.

---

1 if anyone might thought of this to be familiar…,, well yep. I kinda got the idea from an audible in yahoo messenger. DANCING PANDA FURRY!! MUHAHAHA

Sorry for lack of screen time for Kanda…

So… that's it for the second chappie! Although for the third, I'm not really sure when I'll be updating… but I'll hope my brain will rack out something good… eventually… I hope… I think… xD

And… I'm really open to constructive criticism to make myself improve.

And lastly… (this is long xDDD) sorry for the grammatical errors and such, and if my long parting notes are irritating you I'm also sorry… and sorry also for the cornyness in this story (as if it's not enough). And most of all (yes it's the last) SORRY FOR THE OOCNESS of some of the characters… especially Allen and Lenalee, I tried to make them in character as possible.

Anyway… thanks for reading (if you still are)

And… please review:)

My ego _does_ like to be inflated, after all. Whose doesn't?!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mistletoe

'Mou… why does he have to leave me with Lavi…' Lenalee pouted, taking a look at her red-haired companion, who was obviously in deep thought. Each second was hell for her. The tension…and he kept glancing at her like she had grown an extra head for the past few minutes. Why can't she say anything?! He'll grow more suspicious that way.

"Lenalee." He began abruptly, making her jump back a bit with the seriousness in his voice. And only to reply with a 'yes?' in a squeaky tone; kind of like a squishy toy, he presumed.

"What did Walker tell you?" Lavi asked her grimly, his lips curving down. He had a bad feeling about this. Something just kept tugging at the corner of his mind, like a warning signal. Mind you, he keeps attention to every single thing.

Lenalee just cringed, hoping that he wouldn't notice, trying to look at him with a sincere smile, with the corner of her lips twitching. Or was it quivering? As Lavi noticed.

"He just told me that… he'll meet us… with Kanda… in the cafeteria." She said so slowly. Like she was talking to a mere child, this kind of irritated him a bit.

"And why…is…that?" he replied to her with the same dragged tone.

"H-he… wanted to eat… with his friends, he said." She lets out a nervous laugh, "Since… it's Christmas time and all…you know Allen-kun."

And he became silent. As they say, silence means yes. Or so she thinks until he came to a halt and turned her towards him. Looking at her eye to eye.

He was dead serious.

"You're a bad liar Lenalee." He said smoothly, almost creepily. Making shivers run up and down her spine.

Seeing that she had no other option left, she cried. Hard.

Hell broke loose.

"W-why, you don't believe me?!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. Tears were… starting to run down her cheeks.

"I-I thought we were friends, Lavi. All the time we've been through… and this…" she glared angrily at him, poking his chest hard, for each word. "…this, IS-HOW-YOU-REPAY-ME?!"

With their not-so-loud bickering, few of the people in the order passing by wondered, what did the red-head do to their little angel?

The bookman successor was at lost. Looking at her, with his mouth agape.

Was it that time of the month? Was he that unaware? The unstable emotional looks earlier, was this the reason? He really didn't want to get a beating right now, especially from Lenalee. Since he can still imagine having little Lavi juniors running around. But with her beating the crap out of him, that shiny, sun sparkly, rainbow-filled dream may not be possible.

In the end, he ended up apologizing for his lack of trust to her. Making her sobs lessen to mere hiccups, with him patting her back. Continuing on their little walk, Lavi just kept scratching at the back of his head, wondering, 'What is happening in the world today?'

And Lenalee… just let out a huge sigh of relief, hoping he wouldn't notice. She still felt bad for lying to him… but she had to try. Allen-kun was right.

_Reaching for the knob, Allen stopped her midway._

"_Oh, and Lenalee. If he starts questioning you… just… act a bit."_

_This… suggestion somewhat startled her. "Come again?"_

"_Because… I just get the feeling he's going to interrogate you. Being the Lavi and all I'm sure he's pretty conscious with the things around him…"_

_Then he added sheepishly, "Sorry if you'll feel guilty though… but it's your choice."_

_And her mouth just formed an 'o'. Last thing, she asked, "Are you sure this would work?"_

_He just smiled devilishly at her; it was sexy in her opinion._

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned; I'm pretty sure he knows that."_

_And that was enough to convince her._

Touching the rope in her pocket… she wondered…

Would this really work?

----

-slurp-

-blink- -blink-

-slurp-

-blink- -blink-

-slurp-

"…"

-slurrrrrrrrrrp-

"Another bowl."

Jerry just huffed and offhandedly took the bowl he reached out to him, walking back to his kitchen to refill. It could amaze him how big the appetites of young people are could get. And here, he thought, that no one could ever rival against Allen Walker's eating habits. But lo! Here's one now. The new world leading superhero: Soba man.

It only started as an invitation when he saw him walking angrily through the corridor. As a celebration for Kami-sama's blessing upon him, he thought that he could spare some of the birds for an irritated person this season. And guess what? He had to use all of it to please his four-chambered stomach.

'Cow.' Jerry thought grimly as he placed more noodles in the bowl.

How many bowls you ask? Oh… not much really… just twenty-one. The one he's holding will be the twenty-second. He just had to ask him what he wanted to eat.

Don't get Jerry wrong. He loves to cook. And he's a generous person. Really. What irritated him the most was his constant refilling. And, would it kill him to say 'please' once?

Why bother asking that question. He would.

Probably.

Walking back, he caught a glimpse of white hair walking along the corridor. Without thinking twice, he went after him and called out, "Allen-san!!"

----

"Allen-san!!"

"…"

"Allen Walker-san!!!"

Confused, Allen tried to find the source of the voice, only to find Timcanpy in front of him. Too close for his comfort.

"Did you hear something, Tim?"

He just gave a quick nod (or would you consider that flying up and down) and went straight to the person calling. And then, it hit him. How could he forget his favorite cooking person in the world? Rushing, he ran up to Jerry and greeted him a quick hello.

"This reminds me… Jerry, have you seen Kanda?"

Jerry's face scrunched up a bit as he tried to recall…

"You know…. Long-haired… tall… pony tail…"

Then it clicked.

And from his face being scrunched it went to overly wrinkled when he remembered whom Allen was referring to was the blue-haired¹ exorcist waiting for his meal right now.

"You mean that soba man?"

"Yep! That…" Allen gave him questioning look. "…soba--- what?"

"Soba man." Jerry repeated grimly, lifting his arms to mimic how Kanda eats. "He takes his chopsticks –tap- -tap- and then scoops the noodles out of the bowl gently as if he's married to the thing. And then he slurps. He slurps like a---like a---vacuum cleaner. Ever heard one of those? wzhOOOOmmm. Try hearing that for a whole hour."

"It can kill."

Twitch.

"Jerry, are you alright?" Allen asked concernedly at the guy. His right eye was twitching so much that he was afraid that it would fall off any moment in time.

"J-just fine Allen-san… it will be best if we go back to your friend now. His food is getting cold." Jerry swayed slightly as he led Allen to Kanda. And Allen smiled as he saw the mistletoe the other day was still intact in the entrance of the cafeteria.

---

'I am not a patient man.' Kanda Yuu thought wryly as he tapped his fingers on the table.

His irritation slowly dissipating as he saw Jerry coming back with his holy soba. But then, from his slowly disappearing anger there came annoyance when he saw who was trailing behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Kanda queried un-amusedly, nodding his head towards a certain Moyashi.

"There there." Jerry sighed exasperatedly, passing the bowl of soba to him. Then on a far corner he sat there, and slept.

Reaching for his chopsticks, he couldn't help but feel the warning signs tinkling on. The Moyashi was smiling too widely, too innocent for his taste, with his hands behind his back.

"What are you smiling at?" he glared.

"Oh…, nothing." –smile-

"Ch."

Scooping the love of his life with his chopstick as he took a mouthful, his innocent companion added sneeringly, "I spat on that."

Then… the world just stopped for a moment, until Kanda absorbed everything and returned the soba to his laughing, kind, understanding "friend".

In rage, he threw the bowl at him, but with Allen evading, it just splattered on the floor. Wasted.

"Oooh…, look what you did, Kanda."

"You stupid little---"

As Allen saw Kanda getting all… pissed he took this chance as to back away carefully and whispered faintly to Jerry's ear.

"_Get everyone here."_

_Confused, but still, Jerry complied with his request._

---

"This is awfully a long walk."

"Oh Lavi! We're here already!" Lenalee laughed. Then she came to a stop, as she saw the mistletoe hanging by the door.

'_Allen, where are you?'_

---

"YOU'RE DEAD BEAN SPROUT." Kanda declared as he started to pull mugen out.

"W-wait… it was just a joke… nothing too personal, right?" Allen laughed nervously.

"_This is awfully a long walk."_

"_Oh Lavi! We're here already!"_

'They're here.'

As Allen tried to look outside the door, he unintentionally evaded one of Kanda's slashes. Earning a grunt from him.

'There she is.'

"Lenalee!!" Allen called out.

---

"_Lenalee!!"_

'There he is.'

"Ne, Lenalee, wasn't that Moyashi?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Uhm…yea… just wait a while…"

And with his assumption of her having that time of the month thing… he didn't dare to object.

---

"Wait for it." Allen mouthed to Lenalee, as he saw Kanda got ready for another swing.

"SHE-MAN!!!" Allen shouted sneeringly to Kanda. He turned around and slapped his butt in front of him for teasing, making Kanda's face burn with anger and… embarrassment.

Turning around again quickly he saw him rushing towards him… and behind him… was the door.

Raising his arm, he quickly gave the thumbs up signal to Lenalee.

---

As Lenalee saw Allen slapping his but in front of Kanda, she couldn't help but turn red. That's… really embarrassing… he's really going that far.

'I wonder how would it feel when I'll be the one who…---'

'Woah…slow down Lenalee…'

She quickly stopped wondering in her own thoughts as she saw his thumbs up.

Show time.

Abruptly, she pretended to faint.

And Lavi, who was just staring up in the ceiling was surprised as he heard a 'thud'.

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Are you okay?!" Lavi quickly kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her like mad.

'This is… going to be a lot harder than I thought.' Lenalee thought silently. 'My head is so near in falling off…'

---

"_Lenalee! Lenalee!..."_

As Kanda heard Lavi's cries of urgency he immediately forgot his anger as he saw what happened. Walking quickly to them, he was surprised as the bean sprout suddenly began pushing him forward a few inches under the door.

And he was as startled as Lavi when he suddenly shouted,

"Now! Lenalee!"

---

"_Now! Lenalee!"_

As she heard that phrase, her eyelids quickly snapped open, startling a very confused Lavi. Using this to her advantage she stood up quickly and pushed him suddenly forward to Kanda who was coming quickly.

Making them bump. Exactly, under the mistletoe.

---

…

But with a slight miscalculation.

You see, as Kanda immediately stopped walking, Allen sort of lost his balance and came to beside him. And Lavi, with his shock, dragged Lenalee along when she pushed him, and to not make them both fall, she quickly took her place beside him.

So with that, we can conclude that four of them stood under the mistletoe.

(It's a huge door. Bear with me)

Allen and Lenalee could still walk out and all except that Jerry came back… which was bad timing.

Just as they were about to step off, Reever suddenly spoke teasingly. Making them freeze

"You guys know the rule, right?"

And with that… an agonized brother.

"LEEEEENAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEE—EEEEEE…. NOT AGAINNNN.!!"

Fou smirked as she saw the scene displayed. One girl, three boys.

The two boys left… she had to see this.

"_Kiss!" The crowd cheered._

"_Kiss!"_

"_Kiss!"_

"_Kiss!"_

"_Kiss!"_

"_Kiss!"_

'Ch..., annoying people.' Kanda thought.

Lavi, quickly analyzing the situation quickly held Lenalee by the hand. But before he could say anything Allen quickly cut him off it.

"Sorry Lavi. She's taken." Allen said huskily to Lenalee's liking (she was resisting a girlish squeal) , as he quickly pulled her towards him tilting her back and him forward her making one of her legs tilt up as he kissed her fully on the lips.² Making the crowd go 'Ooooooo…' except of course… four men. Guess.

With that done, Lenalee sighed dreamily as she walked into the crowd with Allen. Her face still red. Some of the finders were patting him behind the back.

"_Nice catch boy!"_

"_Lucky!"_

All he could do was blush. And pray to God he was still alive the next day.

"What happened to not wanting to be in a relationship?"

"I never did say that I won't kiss you, right?"

She giggled like a kid that day.

Life was great.

"Oh, before I forget." Lenalee gasped a bit, remembering something. Taking the rope out of her pocket, she quickly placed it around Lavi and Kanda before they got any ideas of getting away.

"There!" she smiled sheepishly.

'Lenalee!! How could you do this?!" Lavi cried out, faking a tear-eye.

And Yuu…, was glaring at everyone around him.

"Allen taught me something interesting Lavi." Lenalee smiled as she patted his cheek lightly, "He calls it payback."

Winking, "Don't overdo it you two, we're watching."

'_Go Lavi!!!!!!!!'_

'_That's okay Lavi! I thought at first glance that Kanda-san was a---glare--- never mind…'_

'_KISS!!'_

'_KISS!!'_

'_KISS!!'_

Lavi didn't know what to do. Would he… dare defy his manliness?!

Kanda…just prayed to God that it was only just a dream.

Did they? Or did they not?

That is up to you.

Imagine, imagine.

It's not a bad thing really.

It might even turn into an "M" scene…

If you know what I mean –wink-

Depends on you

That day, Bak-chan was confined for two weeks in the hospital.

And Komui-neesan?

No need to ask! He punched Allen right on the nose straight away. Thank God for insurances!

---

Meanwhile…

A lowly, ugly shaped plant hanged on the door… disfigured… one couldn't even tell what it was. Grey…grey…

Waiting… waiting… silently for its victim…

"I'm home Millenium Earl." A smooth, silky voice spoke.

"What took you so long? ♥" The Earl replied, with his usual smile not taking a look at his visitor. Knitting.

"I had some… business to attend"

"Is that so? ♥" Stopping at what he was doing, he placed the yarn at his lap and looked directly to the comer.

"Stop there. ♥" The Earl said lightly as he saw the figure stop directly below the plant.

"Why?" Confused, never the less he obeyed. He felt uneasy as he watched the over-sized man coming straightly towards him. Unaware of something hanging above him. Stopping directly in beside of him, the Earl spoke, "Tyki-pon ♥"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know what that is? ♥"

His head followed where his chubby finger pointed to see… what the hell was that.

"An ugly piece of trash?" he answered monotonously.

"My my, Tyki-pon, you're hurting my feelings. I was the one who placed it there myself. ♥" Placing his hand over the left side of his chest, he tried to give Tyki-pon that puppy look.

Earning a twitch from him.

"Well, what is it?" he sighed brushing his coat, still not moving away from where he was.

"A mistletoe. ♥"

"A mistletoe? Never heard of it."

"You didn't? ♥" The Earl replied aghast.

"Is it… something I should know about?" He gave him a questioning look. Or that what-are-you-planning annoyed look.

"Well, I heard it from somewhere when two people stand below it they're supposed to…♥" He wriggled his eyebrows (if he had any) at him. "If you know what I mean ♥♥♥♥."

Was he hinting something?

"Which was…?" He had a bad feeling about this.

With that question, the Earl clasped his hands on his chest and puckered his lips, moving forward.

"What the hell are you doing old man?!" He shouted, backing off, raising his arms in defense.

"They kiss! Tyki-pon! ♥" The Earl replied giggling like a girl. Or was he really…?

"What are you implying?" Tyki said gravely, he could feel his face twitching. His back was on the wall.

"Oh you silly boy! … Come here now! ♥ ♥"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME."

"!!♥♥"

---

¹Yea… I know I wrote black-haired at the beginning… but … it's alright now,.. see?! XDD Thanks to the one who corrected it!

2And this ahh.. paragraph… im not really good at describing them…but… I really hope you understood it. It's like one of those moments when a guy tilts the girl back while biting a rose… or so… xD

---

First of all, I would like to greet you… a Happy New Year!!

YAY!! We're growing old -w-

Anyway…

Sorry for the late update everyone!! And sorry if you found mistakes here and there… my head is pounding hard right now. XDD So I really didn't care if there were many mistakes since I was really determined to finish it today.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! Really!! It means a lot! ♥♥

And sorry I couldn't put much detail in Allen and Lenalee's kissing… or to put it simple, how they make out… I… still don't have any experiences in doing that…

Oh! And if you had noticed… I'm really bad at describing things… xDD and I somehow got mixed up in using 'he' instead of 'she' when describing Lenalee.. D:

Ahh well… :)

I accept constructive criticism! So I can make myself improve.

And the last part between Earl and Tyki was just a joke… I couldn't pass it up… hahaha

And again, thank you really for reading! Sorry if there are mistakes here and there XD

And also again… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

And for the most part… (I REALLY REALLY APOLOGiZE FOR THIS)

I just noticed…

**What the heck happened to Panda Jiji?!**

Nagusan!!! Hope you liked this story... XDDD

-shameless promotion-

And to some people, I really recommend her story! It's really good

She goes by the alias of bookman-junior!

And yes, my long parting notes are...long... but it's hard to say goodbye!! D: hahaha! anyway... Ja :D Take care minna!

_-Owari-_


End file.
